


Comings and goings

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people coming, people going and some are staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comings and goings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta. I needed to write somthing to cope with all the changes in Chelsea.

**Going : Kevin/Eden**

“So, I’m the last Belgian there, now,” Eden said, looking at Kevin trying to close his suitcase.

“Seems so…”

Kevin’s tone was neutral. He didn’t really seem to be sad to leave Chelsea but he clearly wasn’t thrilled about it either.

Eden could understand that. He’d come here, hoping to do great things, to win trophies, to play with some of the best players in Europe… And now he was there, going back to a smaller club without having proven what he was made of.

Eden thought he had barely had time to grow accustomed to Kevin’s presence in the team. He had been so happy when Kevin and Romelu had come at the start of the season. Barely six months later, he was the only Belgian in the team again.

“Are you going to watch me struggle or are you going to help? “ Kevin asked with a look at Eden who was laying sprawled on his bed.

Eden stoop up and went to help his friend. After all he had offered to help him pack.

***

Two hours later, everything was packed up and Kevin looked around his flat.

“The removal men will come next week for the rest.”

“A last fish and chips before leaving?” Eden suggested.

Kevin nodded and they went to their favourite restaurant. The one David had recommended to Eden when the Belgian had arrived in London, the one Eden had brought Kevin to on his first night there.

Eden didn’t want to think about this as their last meal or something equally sad and depressing. They would see each other soon in the national team after all. It was just a meal shared between two friends. And they were both determined to enjoy it.

 

 

**Coming : Nemanja/Brani**

When Branislav heard the first rumors of Nemanja’s arrival in Chelsea, he didn’t believe them. If the team had to bring someone new to the midfield, they would go for a bigger name! Of course, Nemanja was a great player and he knew the team but it didn’t seem realistic to Branislav.

And if he was totally honest with himself, he didn’t want to entertain false hopes.

But when Nemanja’s name appeared in the newspaper, linked to Chelsea, Branislav couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if he came back to the team.

Branislav remembered that night, five year before. A drunken fumble after a victory. A night of pleasure they had decided to forget on the morning. But Branislav never forgot it. It had been his first time with a man but not his last. Even if he had been drunk, he still remembered every detail. Nemanja’s skin under his hands, under his lips. The smell of sex and sweat. The softness of the sheets.

He wondered if Nemanja remembered it, too.

***

The answer came a few days later, when Mourinho introduced Nemanja to his new teammates. He already knew some of them and they shared hugs, pats on the back and friendly smiles.

But when Nemanja stopped in front of Branislav and smiled, Branislav knew he remembered.

And if there had been any doubts remaining, they were annihilated when, after the first training, Nemanja asked Branislav if he would give him a lift to his hotel with a wicked grin. Branislav accepted, knowing perfectly that he would not come home that night.

 

 

 

** Leaving : Fernando/Juan **

Of course, Fernando was the first one Juan told about Manchester’s offer.

Fernando didn’t tell him not to leave. He just took him in his arms and didn’t let go till they fell asleep on the couch.

On the morning, they talked about it again. Fernando told Juan to follow his heart but Juan’s heart was torn between his love for football and his love for Fernando.

“Manchester is not that far away… We could still see each other,” Fernando reassured. “If you stay, are you ready not to play as much as you would like to?”

That was the real question. Juan knew that he didn’t fit in Mourinho’s plans for the team. If he stayed, who knew how many minutes he would play… And Manchester United was a great team! Even if that was a bad year for them, they could hope to come back next season and win trophies.

“Fernando… I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to see you once in a while just to have sex because we don’t have enough time for something else… And then slowly going apart.”

“I don’t want that either… If we really want it, we could make it work…”

“It didn’t work for you and Sergio.”

Juan looked away. He didn’t want to be so pessimistic but hoping would only lead him to more suffering.

“No, it didn’t work… Though, I’m ready to try again and to make it work this time. For you.”

Fernando came closer and cradled Juan’s face in his hands.

“Juan, I love you. More than I ever loved anybody else. I don’t want you to sacrifice your career for me. I don’t want you to regret staying in a few years and become bitter about it. But I don’t want to lose you either.”

Fernando kissed Juan, then. Juan closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss. He didn’t know what the future held for Fernando and him but for now he was ready to believe it would work.

***

Fernando didn’t accompany Juan to the airport. Juan had asked him not to. It was not a goodbye. They would see each other soon.

 

 

 

**Staying : John/Frank**

Frank was lying with his head in John’s lap. John was reading a magazine as Frank just lazed around. Frank cherished moments like this, when it was just the two of us, doing nothing special but enjoying each other’s presence.

Frank turned on his side and stroked John’s thigh to catch his attention.

“Hey, Love.” John murmured, dropping his magazine on the coffee table.

“Kiss me?”

John slowly lay on the couch next to Frank and complied. The kiss was slow and sensual. There was no need to rush. They were just sharing tenderness and love.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Frank confessed when they drew apart to breath.

“Where do you want me to be other than here?”

“No, I mean, I’m glad you never left.”

“Oh… You’re thinking about Kevin and Juan.”

“Yeah… Eden seems lost. I know he’s going to overcome this soon but it’s sad to see him like this. And Fernando tries to hide it but he’s worried about Juan, about how it will end for them…”

“And you’re worried about them, too.”

“Yeah… And I realized how lucky I was we we’re never torn apart by football…”

“We were lucky, indeed.”

John kissed his lover again.

“And I’m not planning to go anywhere else… If Mourinho doesn’t want me anymore, I’ll just stop playing…”

“Or you can go and play for Fulham!” Frank teased.

“And what about our dream of designing our own range of underwear?”

“Oh yeah! The one with the jockstraps and the pink fur!”

They both laughed at that.

“Seriously, I would not leave you.”

“Me neither.”

They exchanged another kiss but this time, it grew more passionate and slowly evolved in something more. Their hands started to roam under their shirts.

“I think I need to see you naked, you know, to inspire me for the underwear.”

“Of course. Business matter.” Frank joked, removing his shirt and his sweat pants.


End file.
